47 Flights of Ereri
by PotatoJesus
Summary: Levi and Eren get stuck on an elevator for 47 flights - shenanigans ensue, etc. Mostly silly, just for fun kind of fanfic. Beware some course language if you worry about that sort of thing.


Coming into work early was a severe pain in his ass. In fact, there was nothing Levi hated more than being here early, because that meant he had to walk around with a bunch of his employees milling about through the staircases and elevators to get where they needed to go. He didn't want to be one of _those_ bosses who hid in his plush office all day, closed off from social interactions, but he just _really_ hated talking to people. Especially at 6:30 in the morning.

He was going to kill Erwin for making him come here this early to clean his disgustingly unorganized office so he could talk to some important executive about -

Spotting an elevator that was empty, he cut off his own train of thought and focused all his energy on striding calmly (but quickly as all fuck) into the damned mobile box. From down the hall he heard, "Oh! Can you hold-"

 _Sorry, brat._ He leaned over and punched the button to close the doors, but as he did so, he met the gaze of the man out of the corner of his eye. It was some kid, probably still in college, maybe about half a decade younger than him (why yes, kind Reader, you've spotted a wild Eren Jaeger). Like he was going to let someone with _that_ much energy into a small enclosed space with him while he was in _this_ mood.

Stomach dropping, he watched as the boy managed to slip in right as the door closed, glaring at him murderously. He then proceeded to do the most childish thing Levi had ever seen (and that means something when you've worked with Hanji and Mike for close to two decades) by reaching over and dragging his palm down the buttons to _all forty-seven fucking floors._ Of which Levi's office was at the top.

He slowly turned to look up at the angry boy beside him. There were no words. He usually had some witty retort ready, but there was absolutely no response he could come up with in that moment. The boy crossed his arms as if that would save him somehow from the violence he sensed brewing beneath the surface of Levi's skin.

Two floors later, a couple people (who, unbeknownst to Levi, happened to be Mikasa and Armin) looked like they were going to step onto the elevator (to go find Eren in the fourth floor cafe, where he usually relaxed before work) but stopped when they were met with the sight of what appeared to be their boss and coworker (childhood friend) staring each other down. Levi pointedly turned his death glare on them and leaned over to press the 'door close' button. When Eren tried to walk out to join his friends, Levi's arm shot out and grabbed him, "You stay with me, brat."

As the doors closed, Levi barely caught the eye of the girl who looked _real fucking familiar_ glaring and moving with deadly intent towards them as if she could make it in time. Ignoring that, he shoved Eren back to the other side of the elevator. "What?"

"You're staying with me this entire fucking elevator ride. Any work that you don't get done while you're here is on you."

"That's okay." The doors opened again and they just stared out angrily into the hall, though Levi thought it was strange some people seemed to already be peaking in. As he waved to someone Levi didn't recognize (Reiner was frowning from his desk with a look of amused confusion), Eren added, "I don't start work till 7."

"Too bad, you're going to do me a favor when we get to my floor."

Eren snorted, "What position are you in to ask me for a favor?"

"Excuse me?"

The doors opened again and - was Levi hallucinating? People seemed to have had their heads turned _before_ the elevator had even reached this floor, "Well," Eren interrupted his thoughts, "You started it."

Turning to regard Eren in disbelief, he sneered, "I started it? What are you, four?"

"Oh, good guess." The sass dripping from his voice was _almost_ painful, "Add a twenty to the front of that and you'll be correct."

"How on _earth_ did you get hired here with that kind of attitude?" The doors opened again. Okay. No - seriously - all the people were definitely looking. He wasn't crazy, they really were.

"Well, Hanji Zoe said I was perfect for the job." Thankfully, the doors closed once more on the searching gazes before Levi spoke up.

"Fuck. Hanji. That shitty four eyes, hiring weird as fuck kids…"

"Hey, don't talk like that about her. She's a good person! And I'm not a kid." Opening on the sixth floor this time, he was certain people were leaning out of their desks in anticipation. Was that a phone flash he'd just seen?

"You're practically an infant, or at least mentally it would appear that you are." He hit the 'door close' button harshly. "And I can say whatever I want about her, she's my damn coworker."

"She's your boss-"

"No, she's not." The seventh ding rang as the doors opened on a bunch of - Levi didn't even have time to take note of the phones that were turned towards them, because Eren's face had a dawning look of comical realization. And in lieu of that realization, he attempted to bolt from the elevator. Grabbing ahold of Eren by his tie (And where was this fucker's suit anyway? He was just in a skin-tight button-down with its sleeves rolled up past his elbows), Levi yanked him back into the compartment with him and hit the 'doors closed' button a bit harder than he needed to as he wrapped the tie around his fist to bring Eren down to his height (Not that he was short. Men could be 5'2", it wasn't _that_ bad). "You think you're getting off that easy?" Eren seemed to oscillate between pale and… Levi frowned when he realized that his mouth was twitching around the edges, like he was on the verge of laughter. "What?"

"You're, uh… tinier than I thought you'd be. Levi Ackerman, right?"

The eighth floor got an eyeful of Levi's eyes burning a shade of hellfire-red and Eren looking particularly regretful before their boss hit the button even harder than before to close the doors, not even having to look to find it. "You're dead, kid. Dead. The minute you finish up the task I have for you is the minute you die."

"What if I do the task you want me to do _very_ slowly?"

Without missing a beat, "Also dead."

"That's really a little harsh for all this."

Tilting his head to the side, pretty sure his eye was twitching, Levi looked like he could devour Eren's soul in a heartbeat, "You don't know the meaning of harsh. Now shut up and stay quiet." The ninth door had barely opened before Levi hit the button again. "Not. A. Word."

The tenth through fifteenth floors went by in silence, with Levi trying to ignore the fact people outside the elevator were definitely looking in. He vaguely remembered something about the company having a couple social network pages set up by Hanji for communication purposes, so he figured they all knew some dumbass kid had gotten the two of them stuck in the elevator. He was beginning to relax (by this he meant he wasn't on the verge of homicide) when Eren decided to open his mouth again, "They're all watching us."

"Yeah. No shit. They're probably trying to collect as many pictures of your stupid face for your loved ones before I defenestrate you from my office."

"You wouldn't."

"Not before you made that comment about my size."

Sixteenth floor got to watch as Eren reached over and pat Levi's head, "But you're so cute! You're like a pocket-sized executive!" They also got to hear a loud banging noise after the doors closed.

Seventeenth floor got to see Eren attempting to get up from a slumped position against the wall of the cabin. He was gingerly rubbing his arm and looking up at Levi with his trademark 'kicked-puppy' look (interestingly enough, Levi had actually downed him with a roundhouse kick. Something he could only manage in the elevator because his legs were so small. Not that Eren was going to bring that up. Yet). Eighteenth got a picture perfect moment of Eren whimpering from his position on the ground like an injured dog, trying to get Levi's attention. His boss just casually looked off into space, the only thing betraying the intense rage he felt was the way he hit the 'close-door' button so hard that the elevator rattled.

Nineteenth got to see the moment when Eren crawled over and grabbed onto Levi's leg dramatically, deciding to make the most of the little time he apparently had left to live. He struck a pose, and Levi determinedly ignored him as he reached over and hit the button again. Twentieth, and Levi barely had time to question why Mike was standing outside the door with a smirk, because Eren figured _now_ would be the time to act like a total dumbass and crawl up his tiny boss using solely his arms. When his hand gripped onto Levi's tie and pulled down, only to have the unshakable man slowly reach up and twist his wrist calmly so he let go, Mike began bursting into humored huffs of choked down laughter and reached in so he could press the 'close door' button for Levi.

Twenty-first was gifted with the site of Eren having finally climbed to the summit of 'I've lost all sense of mind and am now clinging to my boss' mountain. Levi had his eyes closed in patient anger, telling himself that he could make this dumbass clean Erwin's office for him if he let Eren survive the elevator ride there. It truly was the only thing that kept Eren alive at the moment.

Twenty-second was allowed to witness Eren kneeling on the floor being strangled by his tie, with the other end wrapped around Levi's wrist as he hit the same damn button again. Twenty-third floor, and the crowd waiting was shocked not to find them in the center of the elevator where all could see, but rather up against the side as Eren fought in a comical manner for the right to his tie and, consequently, his right to breathe. He did this by attempting to pick up his boss from behind and getting shoved into the wall by Levi, who, unbeknownst to him, was once in the military.

By the twenty-fourth floor, he'd obviously learned the extent of Levi's strength because he'd been tossed on the ground of the elevator, and was wheezing as Levi rolled his shoulder casually, as if he'd just taken a large bag off his shoulder. He hit the button with less anger this time, but still enough to punctuate the strange scene's tense atmosphere.

Twenty-fifth saw Eren slowly recouping on his hands and knees, though Levi very pointedly stared down one of the people watching as he raised his foot, placed it on Eren's back, and shoved down (okay, so _maybe_ he liked some attention, and _maybe_ he was being overdramatic, but hey, he had to entertain himself for twenty-two more floors).

Floor twenty-six came around quickly enough. While Petra was ready to see something strange, based on all the pictures and videos of the elevator fiasco uploaded to their company's twitter and private youtube account (which Hanji made that morning the minute she read the influx of tweets around floor three), she didn't expect to see Levi on his ass with a young employee trying to wrestle the other end of his tie back from him - again.

Floor twenty-seven saw order restored (somewhat) with Eren gripping the handle on one end of the car, breathing heavily with his shirt ruffled and slightly unbuttoned from the fight over his tie. In the middle, Levi was carefully ironing out the wrinkles of said tie with his fingers and casually folding it. The twenty-eighth floor witnessed Levi handing back the folded tie to a now standing Eren, who took it and shoved it in his pocket while he began to readjust his shirt. Giving Eren's now slightly sweaty (and henceforth clingy) shirt a once over with his eyes, Levi was too distracted to notice that Eren was reaching over to clap him on the shoulder in a show of appreciation for his strength.

Floor twenty-nine watched as Levi pouted and just hit the button - though people still conjecture over that particular video clip of the event as to if the man had a slight blush or not. Eren was too distracted by catching his breath to do anything but lean against the wall till floor thirty-two. Here he decided more antics were necessary to get back at his boss - who would most likely fire him after that day - so not much more could be lost. He used surprise to sweep up the Levi into his arms and carry him bridal style. The doors closed on the smaller man beginning to flail, and opened on the thirty-third floor to him still flailing hopelessly.

Levi had been trained to get out of a number of holds, to fight in almost any position, and he was crafty enough to figure out how to escape any situation if he felt like it. It was just that no one had dared pick him up in this way, and he was just the right mixture of angry and embarrassed to block him from thinking up an actual plan to get down. As such, Eren managed to laugh hysterically as he clutched Levi to him in this way till floor thirty-five, when Levi was finally able to get down by shoving his elbow into Eren's chest. Both men fell down, and the doors closed again.

Floor thirty-six had Eren attempting to run around the elevator to avoid Levi, which was ridiculous in a sense, but for some reason he had managed to evade him so far. But before he could escape the actual cabin, Levi hit the 'close-door' button so hard that a strange clicking noise split the air and both men just stared at it with wide-eyes. At floor thirty-seven, they were both in the same position, but when Levi tried to press the button, nothing happened. With a completely serious expression, Eren put an open hand over his heart and said, "Well, at least you'll never be able to keep me out."

The doors closed with Levi turning slowly to look back at Eren.

Floor thirty-eight was when the employees saw Levi chuckling for the first time, though he hid his mouth with his hand and was looking away. Eren was peaking over his shoulder with a surprised but curious look on his face. No one got to hear him say, "Hey, you're kind of cute when you laugh." But they definitely got to see Levi attempting to sneer Eren back into silence on floor thirty-nine.

Floor forty - almost done - had the two men awkwardly looking away from each other, each in various states of dishevelment from their earlier scuffles. The forty-first floor saw Eren reaching over very slowly, so as not to be noticed, as he aimed for the back of Levi's hair. The annoyance on Levi's face morphed into one of startlement when Eren very softly brushed his fingers over the undercut there, and Levi made a strangled noise in response.

The forty-second floor was witness to Eren laughing hysterically while Levi, with one hand on the back of his head and the other gripping Eren's hair in anger, scolded him on how he shouldn't touch people randomly. The next floor wasn't much better, with Levi having removed himself to pout in the other corner of the elevator while Eren sat on the floor, still laughing over the noise the man had made. The forty-fourth floor was surprised to see Eren standing and pulling a shocked Levi into a bear hug, stating, "That was adorable! Don't pout- Gah!"

Forty-five and luckily this opened up to a hallway that led to various meeting rooms. People were peaking out of the doorways, but no one could get a good look, and therefore missed Levi stuttering about Eren's over familiarity and intense need to just continue hugging him. Floor forty-six (and Levi thanked god this hell would be over soon), he was barely holding Eren back while grunting out that this could be considered sexual harassment, though he realized that at this point not much was going to stop the kid from doing whatever he wanted.

Floor forty-seven finally came and Levi bodily dragged Eren into the open area that lay between his, Hanji's, and Erwin's offices. He threw him forward towards Erwin's, growling, "You're going to help me clean Mr. Smith's room, after which you're ass is fired."

"Alright, alright." Eren waved him off, too good-humored for the current circumstances, "Sorry."

"Shitty brat. Wait right outside the door here, I'm getting us some supplies." He slipped off into his office for what seemed like a little too long, before coming back dressed in…

Eren practically just imploded with how adorable the smaller man looked with his button-down shirt tucked in, a cravat instead of a tie (when did that happen? No, wait, _why_ did that happen?), and two white bandanas covering his hair and mouth. He handed two matching bandanas to him and said, "Go to the bathroom, wash your hands, put these on, and get your ass back over here." As Eren moved to leave he shot back, "Your shirt is sweaty and gross, change into one of Hanji's while you're in there."

"Excuse me?" Eren whirled to face him, but Hanji waved at him from her office (Moblit asleep face down on his desk was evidence as to the fact she'd pulled an all-nighter there).

She shouted in a voice far too loud for the small space, "It's okay, you can take mine, I don't mind."

"O-Okay…" Leaving to do as he was told, Eren found Hanji's shirt in a cabinet to the side of the bathroom, and though it was a bit too small, he didn't really mind. He tied the bandanas on as he walked out, a little unnerved to see Hanji grinning like a maniac from her office doorway. Making an effort to ignore it, he slipped into Mr. Smith's office and found Levi there, standing on a stool to try and reach some of the higher shelves in Erwin's bookcases. Before he could comment, Levi hopped down (he fucking hopped down, that had to be an illegal level of cute-dom. Like… lethally cute) and tossed him a cloth.

"I want you to wipe down each and every one of those shelves, and every time you see one of the binders or books out of alphabetical or numerical order, I want you to switch them. Understood, kid?"

"Yeah." Eren moved the stool out of his way to begin cleaning (much to Levi's chagrin), though a question weighed on his mind as Levi began sorting through Erwin's desk. "Why are we the ones cleaning and not the custodial department?"

"Cause they just clean, I need to organize this dumbass's shit as well - Goddammit, Erwin, what the hell?" He cursed to himself, tossing a half eaten bag of chips he'd pulled from one of the drawers into the garbage. "He's a pig."

"He's your boss."

"He's my friend. I can say whatever I want about him." The smaller man jerked out a larger drawer from the bottom of the desk that was filled with files, and - to Eren's shock - lifted it onto the desktop with one hand like it was no more than a small book. With care not to make it obvious what he was doing, Levi grabbed the small footstool to the side of Erwin's desk and hopped ( _why does he hop?_ ) onto it to begin flipping through the files. Every now and then he would switch a couple or open them up and move the contents, or toss a document into the shredder at the side of the desk.

After a couple minutes, Eren moved to Levi's side, "Done, what-"

He was cut off when Levi grabbed his hand, which had been about to set the cloth on the desk, "Put that there and I'll personally shove it down your throat. That's dirty."

"It just has some dust-"

"No. Go put it in the bin."

"Bin?"

"Outside. Fuck, I don't usually deal with people not from this floor… It's the bin near my office, it's where you put cleaning rags."

"You… have a bin for-"

"Shut up and just go. There are clean rags on a shelf in my office."

"Okay, jeez…" Sure enough, there was a laundry bin sitting by his door, and inside there was a small shelf dedicated solely to cleaning supplies. Eren hadn't been about to look around more than that, but he was surprised by the fact that, while clean and very organized, there were little hints that this guy was a _huge dork._ With a smile, he rounded the desk, having seen something in the reflection of the window. Levi's bookshelves were filled with files like Mr. Smith's, but the extras had been a bunch of war books - specifically civil war. So it wasn't exactly a surprise to see that his screensaver was a bunch of maps and strategies.

There was a small statue of Grant on a horse to the side, and the hat of a union officer on one of his shelves. Little bits and pieces of this kind of thing littered his office, almost unnoticeable in the way he'd hidden the majority of them in plain sight. Eren almost lost it when it fully hit him how much of a civil war geek Levi had to have been, but before he could do anything Levi snapped at him from the door, "What the hell are you doing?"

"So you like the civil war?"

"I'm not discussing this right now, get a rag and move, I'm already late because of that stunt you pulled earlier."

"Okay, okay." Running and grabbing two cloths, he jogged behind Levi towards Erwin's office. "So we can talk about it after, is what you're saying?"

"Yeah, when I'm deleting you from all our servers as an employee. Now shut up and wipe down his desk and chairs."

"Yes, sir!" With a dorky salute, Eren grinned at him before going to do as he was told, missing the mixed expression of pleased and annoyed that crossed Levi's face. The two carried on cleaning, with Levi ordering Eren around and Eren replying with salutes and 'sir, yessir.' After thirty minutes, they were finished, the room pretty much spotless, and Eren raised his hand for a high five.

"You're hands are dirty - no."

So Eren just went to wash his hands and found Levi dumping the rest of the dirty cloths into the hamper. Raising his hand again, he simply stated, "It's clean."

"I'm not high-fiving the kid who made me sit in an elevator all morning with him, and proceeded to assault me on various levels." Levi was pretty sure nothing was going to change his views on the fact that this brat was going to be fired, but then he was faced with the head-on version of the 'kicked-puppy' look that had gotten Eren way too many places in life, and began to rethink his idea. So the kid was an ass - everyone was an asshole in the morning. So he was loud and excitable - if he learned to control it he could just be seen as charismatic. He curled his hand into a fist and pressed it into Eren's palm, pushing it down and away, "I don't high-five, brat. It's lame."

"Says the civil-war geek."

"One word of that to anyone and you're fired… whatever your name is."

Blinking in confusion, Eren watched as Levi slunk into his office, "I'm not fired?"

"No. So get back to work right now, wherever you're supposed to be."

"Yessir!"

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name kid? I'm writing you up."

"Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Alright, Jaeger, get your ass out of here."

"Yessir!" He repeated before bolting off.

Levi listened carefully as Eren ran out of the room, and when he heard the elevator doors close, he sighed in relief. He was going to take a long nap after this.

* * *

There was really no reason for Levi to be early the next day. He had no excuse. Yet there he was, standing outside the elevator at the exact same time as before, and when he entered the empty compartment he wondered as to why _exactly_ he was there. He glared at the button he'd broken yesterday, which someone had covered up with a note saying 'Don't keep your loved one's out' (though the handwriting looked suspiciously like Hanji's, that four-eyed freak of nature).

As the doors were closing, he saw a now familiar figure darting towards him and he reached over in reaction to hit the 'doors-open' button. When the young man slipped in, he seemed surprised to see Levi glaring up at him. "Floor?"

"All of them."

Levi felt just childish enough to hit each and every single button with poise, grace, and a serious expression. "Fine by me."

Eren smiled over at him, "So are we gonna talk about something or just do a bunch of bits like yesterday?"

"...You know anything about the Battle of Bull Run?"

"All I know was that it was the first battle of the civil war and it did not go well."

"...Would you like to know more…?"

Eren could practically feel Levi's excitement quivering below the surface.

"Yessir, I would."

The doors opened to the second floor right as Levi began to speak.

* * *

 **A/N: So I found this prompt for ships on tumblr and couldn't help but think of Ereri... My friend was the one who said Levi should be a huge civil war dork - and I _may_ (can't say for sure) do a little sequel to this where they get to see him taking a war reenactment way too seriously because I think that would be adorable. But idk... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
